


【授翻/奇异铁无差】Contentment/满足

by Clover_cherik



Series: 满足、愉悦与狂喜 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Post Thanos, Stephen complies, They love each other, Tony needs a hug and sleep, got pretty sappy at the end, this is pretty much an excuse to have Tony sleep with his head in Stephen's lap, what is tagging, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony自打去阿富汗之前就没有睡好过一个觉。即使Thanos之后每个人都回来了，他仍然无法摆脱噩梦。在一次聚会上，Stephen Strange给了他未来的希望而他们会为之奋斗。基本上就是一个柔软的故事啦。





	【授翻/奇异铁无差】Contentment/满足

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766029) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



> 作者笔记：我想这算是为了参加奇异铁万字小竞赛写的（虽然其实我真不知道这个竞赛是怎么进行的）而我就写了这个将近4k字的奇异铁小暖文。如果有人看过我写的别的文一定知道其实柔软温馨向不是我的强项。我被称为焦虑女王不是没有原因的！我相信我还是会为这两个人感到焦虑的，但现在，就欣赏这个故事吧。
> 
> 没有beta。

Tony Stark不再是派对爱好者了。当然，他们打败了最大的反派，用某种方式让那些走了的人回来了，打破了那么多物理定律、时间定律和他所信奉的一切，导致他的脑袋至今都还在痛。但他们赢了。他们值得拥有一场聚会。

这原本是他的计划没错，大部分是的，但每个人依然都专注于祝贺他、或是问他是做了什么才赢了的而他痛恨这个。这让他疲惫不堪，无论从精神上还是身体上，让他更想要一个人呆着。他很少见地走了出去。他想安耽地退休。他值得的，不是吗?

所以，他是为什么会在这里，站在刚刚修葺一新的复仇者大厦某个房间的角落里，看着每个人都在一起聊天、喝酒？他感到前所未有的孤独。

然后是Peter，他在和Shuri在一起聊天，两人兴奋地讲着他们正在讨论的不知什么话题。T’Challa面带微笑看着他们。他的目光转向Wanda和Vision，他们静静地站在那里一直触摸着对方，安慰着彼此说他们都还活着，尽管曾经位于在Vision头上的的那块无限宝石已经不见了。

Tony甚至都懒得费心去问。Vision回来了而他并不怎么在乎这到底是怎么发生的。虽然他仍然不完全信任Wanda，但他很高兴她能找到幸福。

说到不信任他人，Steve Rogers的笑声吸引了Tony的注意。他的胸口回忆起了曾经的疼痛，于是他摸了摸自己胸口的骨头。Rogers把胳膊搭在Bucky Barnes的肩膀上，两人因为Natasha说的什么话而大笑起来。Tony不再，恨他们了。穿越过这该死的整个宇宙的尽头之后，他很难再有去恨什么人的力气了。

这并不意味着他信任他们中的任何一个。那天他在西伯利亚亲眼目睹自己死在了Steve Rogers眼中。并且他仍然做着这个噩梦。

他做了很多的噩梦。

这就是他为什么睡得不多的原因。如果运气好的话，一次也就两三个小时。

他呷了一口姜汁汽水转身打量着房间的其他地方，背靠在墙上防止有人偷袭他。

看到Pepper ，他的心微微绞紧了。他们还是做朋友比较好。总是寄希望于让她等他、等他所有的问题解决，这是不公平的。他们友好地分手了，仍然是亲密的朋友。她正在和Rhodey说话，Tony又多看了一会儿，接着继续扫视房间。

就连银河护卫队的成员们也在走来走去。他看到浣熊从侧面偷偷地靠近Rogers和Barnes，Tony有一半是希望Rocket真的去偷Barnes的胳膊。起码会很有趣的。Quill在教Gamora跳舞。

至少Quill在音乐上的品味不错。

唯二没有来参加聚会的只有Thor和Loki，他们去寻找失散的残余族人了。

Tony对此表示接受。他仍然不相信Loki，虽然诡计之神在击败Thanos的过程中起到了作用。但是Thor对他的狡黠的兄弟回来了这事高兴得跟什么似的，所以Tony也不会阻止Thor的幸福。

他扶住前额，太阳穴痛得直跳。他只想蜷缩在黑暗的房间里一动不动。他不会睡的。他没法睡着的。

大多数夜晚他的梦都是一片混乱。

他回到了阿富汗，但不是Yisen在那儿而是Steve Rogers。那人对他说着他是多么失败，然后折磨他，然后把盾牌砸进了反应堆。然后他在泰坦星上，抱着Peter Parker而他应该为那孩子的死负责，到最后他只抓住了一缕尘埃。他在泰坦星上，站在Thanos面前，看着对方戴着手套。他踉跄地坠入无边无垠的空间，无尽孤独而永生不死。

当一只温柔的手触到他的肩膀时，他差点弄掉了姜汁汽水。他急忙抓住了汽水，有什么东西在边上晃来晃去。

“原谅我，”Doctor Stephen Strange用深沉的嗓音静静地说，“我不是故意让你吓一跳的。”

Tony转身看着他，一边擦着裤子上沾到的姜汁。Stephen穿着休闲常服，是牛仔裤和长袖衫。Tony确实看到斗篷漂浮在宾治碗（盛潘趣酒的某种大碗）上面，有点好奇它是不是打算往里头倒酒。

Tony对Strange眨了眨眼，再次意识到医生长得有多高。自从Thanos的事情结束以来，他们在一起度过了更多时间。Stephen以一种其他人都无法做到的方式理解着他，且不想从Tony那索取任何东西。

这令人耳目一新。

“我很好，Doc，”Tony粗声粗气说道。他试图摆脱那些关于噩梦的记忆，但他确信这在自己眼中流露了出来。

Stephen眉毛上挑，歪着脑袋。他可以看到Tony脸上的疲惫不堪，肩膀萎靡地耷拉着。他还注意到了对方眼中的痛苦，在明亮的光线下畏缩的样子以及颤抖的双手（与Strange自己的颤抖不同）。

“你最后一次睡觉是什么时候了？”Stephen问道。

啊对。Strange是一个真正的医生。Tony有时都忘了。

“我昨晚睡了。”Tony有些防备地说。

Stephen看了他一眼。“你最后一次休息一整晚是什么时候？”

Tony揉揉脸回想着。通常情况下他会讲一些讽刺的句子然后希望Strange能够直接对着他怼回来。但他太累了，所以没法在乎这个也没法斗嘴了。

“呃，在纽约之战之前吧。”Tony平静地说道。

Stephen的心绷紧了。那是很多年前的事了。

“不，不对，”Tony说，眼睛盯着Stephen的肩膀。“是在飞往阿富汗的航班上，在我发布杰里克导弹的前一天晚上。”他的声音平淡，没有感情。

从那时起他就没有睡过一整夜，恐慌与噩梦日复一日年复一年地堆积如山。

“来吧。”Stephen静静地说，带着Tony走到大房间一角的空沙发上。Tony跟着他，脑海里回荡着自己的每一次心跳。他躺到在沙发上，头靠着垫子。

Stephen坐在他身边看着他。自从与Thanos的战斗以来，Tony又瘦了。他看上去疲惫不堪，精疲力竭。

“你头疼了多久了？”当Tony再次揉着脑袋时，Stephen问道。

“永远，一直？”Tony说。“我不知道，Stephen。自从泰坦以来，我猜。我一直听到——”

**Stark先生，我感觉不太好。**

**Tony......别无他法了。**

当Stephen碰到他的脸颊的时候，他猛地回过神来睁大了眼睛。Stephen似乎知道了他脑子里发生了什么。

Stephen已经道过歉并且Tony接受了，但这并不意味着这些话并没有困扰他的每一个清醒和做梦的时刻。

“如果你允许，我想我可以帮你解决头痛问题。”Stephen说。他知道Tony不喜欢让别人看到自己的软弱之处。Tony把什么都告诉了他，而那正说明了他是多么疲惫，多么伤痕累累。

Tony缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。“好，当然。”

Stephen点点头脱下了手套。Tony以前见过他的手。他慢慢伸出手，让Tony能够抽身起来。Tony凝视着他，威士忌似的眸子看向Stephen的手。

Stephen把手指摁在Tony的太阳穴上，当他开始用另一种语言低语之后派对的声音逐渐消散了。Stephen的指尖传来温暖的气息，Tony闭上了眼睛。他靠在Stephen手中，追逐着彼此的接触。Stephen想知道有多少人曾触碰过Tony并且不想索取任何东西。Tony感觉看到自己的眼睑上闪过橙色的光芒，然后那就像一条橡皮筋在他脑海里断掉了。

他响亮地呻吟了一声，撞到了Stephen的胸膛。他仍然可以感觉到对方伤痕累累的手指触在自己脸上。

“哦，操。哦天啊。“Tony嗫嚅道，手指蜷曲攥住了Stephen衬衫。

“Tony？”Stephen平静地问道。

Tony呻吟着，来自Stephen双手和胸口的温暖渗入了他的脑海。他的头没有受伤。他没有受伤。他的思绪一片澄静。

“我想我能睡了。”他低声道。

“那就睡吧，”Stephen说，调整了一下坐在沙发上的姿势。Tony抬起头盯着Stephen看了一会儿。

“睡这儿？”Tony问道。

Stephen耸了耸肩。“为什么不呢？没有人会注意的。你为他们准备了充足的食物和饮料。“

Tony试图找出一个不那么做的理由，但睡眠诱惑着他向他招手把他拉了下来。

Stephen扶着Tony在沙发上躺下伸展，当Tony的头枕在他腿上时保持了静止。

“这样可以吗？”Tony问道，感到到了他的紧绷。

“很好。”Stephen低声说，轻轻抚了抚Tony的头。Tony的手蜷缩放在Stephen的膝盖上，眼睛沉沉阖上。当有什么重重的东西铺在他的身体上时，Tony一惊睁开了眼睛，看到披风盖在自己身上。

沉重、舒适而温暖。Stephen的腿在他的头下坚定不移。他想自己能感觉到Stephen的手指落在他的发间，但是睡眠如同浪潮将他席卷淹没，令他一无所知。

:::

Stephen用手指梳理着Tony的头发，感觉他放松下来。他在空中扭结成印，削弱了派对的声音，这样就没什么能打扰Tony。他打开了一个传送门伸手从自己在圣所的床头柜上抓起一本书。他把书扶在沙发的扶手上，另一只手仍放在Tony的脑袋边。

他知道Tony有睡眠问题，但他并没有意识到情况已经如此糟糕。听说Tony在去阿富汗以前就睡不好，Stephen的心碎了。在Thanos也化成齑粉之后的一年中，Stephen看着Tony从全世界眼中退隐。

他完全了解。Tony为了打败Thanos，为了把他们全部带回来，牺牲了太多。在一切结束之后，每个人似乎都想从Tony那里得到些什么，但Stephen认为Tony已经给了这个世界足够多。

他低头瞥了一眼Tony，盯着已经流到裤子上的口水，流露出怜爱的眼神。

他曾在超过一千四百万的未来中看过Tony，看到这个男人从未放弃，但却放弃了一切来拯救他们。

他情难自禁，无法自拔地爱上了他。

他叹了口气，把注意力转回到书本上，Tony的头沉重地压在他的腿上，心满意足。

  
:::

Peter早些时候就注意到Stark先生和Strange博士挪到了沙发上，但他并没有真正思考这件事。后来他去找他们，想要告诉他们T’Challa踏出了一些惊人的舞步的事情。

他走到沙发边张嘴想要叫他们，但却停了下来。Stark先生睡得很熟，头枕在Strange博士的大腿上。他张着嘴巴，呼吸平缓，手指蜷曲放在Strange博士的膝盖上。魔浮斗篷披在他身上而Strange博士的手搭在他的头上。

Peter闭上嘴笑了。Strange博士似乎全神贯注地看着他的书，并没有抬头。

Peter掏出手机迅速拍下了几张照片，微笑着把手机收起来。他转身离开让他们就待在那儿，一边说着别打搅他们一边走开。当然，鉴于Strange博士可以把任何打搅他们的人一脚从传送阵踢走，因而任何人想要打扰这两个人的机会都相当渺茫了。

他匆匆走向实验室，看着手机上的照片。“嘿，Friday？”

“是的，Peter？”Tony的人工智能好管家说。

“我需要打印这个的其中几张然后把它们框起来。”

“当然可以。Boss在一个角落的柜子里放了一堆相框。他从来不用。”

“谢谢，”Peter说，打印出其中两张照片。当他看到照片时停下来，用手指敲击着工作台。然后他打了第三张，为他自己。

他找到了那些相框，上面盖满了灰尘，就塞在后柜里，Peter把照片放了进去。他把其中一张裱好的照片放在了工作台上，把另外两张放进了他的背包里。他会在回家的路上顺带一个去圣所的。

他回到了聚会上，只要有人问他去哪了他就摇头不答。

:::

Stephen并没有意识到聚会结束了。Tony仍然沉沉地熟睡，整条裤子都流满了他的口水。掩盖周围噪音的咒语非常有效，他很享受这场阅读的乐趣，即使他正在读的科幻小说中的科学更像是幻想不是科学。

当有人碰了碰他的肩膀时，他吸了口气。他抬起头，发现Pepper朝着他微笑。

“大家都离开了，”她静静地说，垂眼看着Tony的睡姿。看到他睡着真是太好了。

“噢，”Stephen说，合上了书。“我没注意。”他看着时间，墙上的钟几乎无声地滴答着。已经很晚了。或者还很早，这取决于你问的是谁。

他低头看着Tony，不想挪动他。斗篷微微朝他摆动而Stephen会意点头。

斗篷裹住了着Tony，轻轻地将他抬到空中。Stephen站了起来把书夹在腋下。Pepper对Stephen裤腿上淌着的口水渍笑了。Stephen耸耸肩也笑了笑。Pepper带路将引他们穿过塔楼前往Tony的私人楼层。Stephen曾经来过这里一两次，但他是简单地开了个传送门过去的。

“随意留在这儿。”Pepper说道，门打开了Tony在披风的怀抱中飘了进去。

Stephen点点头。“谢谢。”

“Doctor Strange，谢谢你帮他睡觉。”

Stephen再次点了点头，微微低下了头。她在他身后关上门于是Stephen转身向床边走去。斗篷将Tony放进深酒红色床单的中间。Stephen向前走到边上坐下，开始替Tony脱掉鞋子。他沮丧地低吼了一声，因为他手指颤抖得太厉害无法解开鞋带。斗篷敲敲他的手指并为他做了。Stephen脱下Tony的鞋子，把它们放在衣柜前面。

他转身朝着床的方向，凝视着Tony。

Tony深深地呼吸着，依然睡着。他的皮肤在床单的衬托下显得有些苍白。Stephen觉得这个人很美。

他揉了揉他的脑袋，向前走去，再次坐在床边。他应该就睡在沙发上，或者开个传送们回到他在圣所的房间去。

但他不想。他不想让Tony一个人独自醒来。

他耸了耸肩，脱掉自己的鞋子，打开一个小门从另一边抓起自己的睡衣裤过来。无论如何他都不会穿牛仔裤睡觉的。他迅速换好衣服，爬到床上躺到Tony身边，没有给自己任何退缩的余地。

Tony在睡梦中呢喃着，向Stephen转过去寻求对方的的温暖和舒适的气息。Stephen笑了笑，用手臂环绕住Tony。他花了一点时间惊讶地发现Tony和他如此契合，就像他生而就是为存在于Stephen身边一般。Tony将脸埋在Stephen的皮肤上，Stephen低下头，贴在Tony的头上，在他的发间呼吸着。

斗篷在他们两人身上安稳地盖下来，沉重而温暖，Stephen让自己睡了过去。

:::

第二天Tony醒过来，感到温暖而迷糊。他的思绪一阵轻松，脑袋也不疼了。他看了看时钟，被惊讶到了。他睡了八个小时。

他伸了个懒腰，在感觉到有另一个人和他一起在床上的时候惊讶地咕哝了一声。他已经很久都没有在任何人身边醒来了。他抬起头，凝视着床上的Stephen Strange。

这个男人一如既往地令人惊叹不已。Tony喜欢看他睡着时显得更年轻的样子。他真的很喜欢他的床单衬托着Stephen的身体，此时对方的头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上睡意惺忪。他真的、 **真的** 非常喜欢Stephen Strange躺在他的床上。

Tony已经开始享受Stephen的陪伴了，想到每天早上可以在他身边醒来，Tony胸中浮起令人惊叹的暖意。

他伸手去触碰Stephen的脸颊。Stephen一边低吟着歪了歪身子靠向他，一边睁开眼睛眨了眨看着Tony。

“唔，继续睡吧”Stephen嘟囔着，把Tony拉得很近。Tony惊讶地笑了一下然后将头枕在Stephen的胸前。Stephen用颤抖的手指在他的发间变出闪烁的火花穿过了他的身体。

今天他还得做很多事情。他真的不能花上一整天用来睡觉。

但Stephen的心脏在他的耳朵下稳稳跳动，手臂将他圈住靠得很近。

“Friday，取消我今天所有的预约。”Tony静静地说。

“Potts女士已经那么做了，Boss。”Friday说。

“谢天谢地多亏了Pepper。”Tony说，又闭上了眼睛。Friday确认了自动百叶窗关上，让这两个人继续睡了。

 :::

当Tony再次醒来时，Stephen坐了起来，于是他的脸靠在了Stephen臀上。Stephen将手放在他的头发上。他呻吟着坐起来，伸了个大大的懒腰，扑通陷进了枕头里。

他觉得自己该死地又开始像个人了。

“谢谢。”Tony说，望了一眼身旁的Stephen。Stephen回望着他。

“不客气。你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。我感觉是……这些年来最好的了......绝对的。“

Stephen点点头，“好。”

Tony的眼神飞快地从Stephen的眼睛扫到他的嘴唇然后又移了回来。这真是蠢透了，但每当Stephen看向他时，他都感觉自己精力充沛，饱含着人情味而又被赋予了价值。

“啊，操他的。”Tony说着身体前倾。他将自己的嘴唇贴上了Stephen的，献出一个纯洁的吻。

Stephen惊讶地吸了口气。Tony的心脏在胸中怦怦直跳。天啊，他一定是搞砸了。他一定是完全理解错了Stephen的兴味盎然，他觉得自己小心翼翼假装坚强的外表业已寸寸剥落。

他将自己抽离，接着震惊地倒抽一口气——Stephen用手捧着他的后脑将他扯了回去，牢牢地吻住了他。

Tony对着Stephen的双唇溢出一声微颤的笑。Stephen轻轻向后撤了一些，将两人的额头抵在一起。他们四目相对，静默无言。Stephen的唇角因微笑而上翘，将一个吻嵌上Tony的嘴角。

Tony陷入了他的怀抱。这是何时发生的？在Stephen Strange身边这个何时变得如此自然而令人渴求？他不知道，亦不在乎。Stephen有自己的恶魔要面对，但当他们彼此相伴相随，或许就能够共同面对他们的恶魔，以及整个世界。

 :::

 几个小时后，Stephen吃完早餐回圣殿去了，并承诺当晚会回来。两个人短时间内都不打算再独自睡觉了。Tony哼哼着走进他的实验室里。

他觉得自己比以往任何时候都要轻松，仿佛他拥有了真正值得为之活下去的东西。灯随着他走进而亮起，他朝工作台走去。也或许他可以做些有趣的事情。

当看到安放在工作台上的东西时，他皱起了眉头。这是一张放在相框里的照片。他拿了起来，笑容浮现在脸上。

那是前一天晚上他和Stephen参加的派对。他睡着了，脸颊放松，嘴巴张开。看起来他需要为自己在Stephen腿上口水直流而道歉了。斗篷盖在他身上而Stephen正在看着书，一只手放在Tony的头上。Tony的头皮因记忆中的触摸而微微发麻，嘴唇弯起，露出了微笑。

这张照片最令他印象深刻的部分是Stephen Strange坐在沙发上看起来如此自得而满足，而Tony Stark在他的腿上睡着了。他的手指抚过照片中Stephen的脸，脸上露出了温柔的笑容。他必须为Peter做点好事。他不知道还有别的谁会拍下这张照片。

“Friday，打给Stephen。”

“Tony，我该为什么感到高兴吗？”Stephen的声音传来。

“晚餐？就今晚？你、我以及大西洋彼岸最好的意大利餐？“Tony问道，心跳怦怦。

Stephen的笑声将Tony围绕，温暖快要将他的胸腔撑爆。“我喜欢晚餐。”

“太好了，七点开个门过来然后我们就出发。”

“到时候见了。”Stephen说着挂断了电话。

这一天剩余的时间里，Tony都在忍不住傻笑着。

 

**两年后**

 Tony Stark-Strange把头靠在丈夫的肩膀上，而他们在开放式的舞池中间跳着慢舞。他简直不敢相信自己居然结婚了，还是和一个不折不扣的该死的巫师。这是他们的第一支舞，而他从不希望它结束。

音乐接近了尾声（Quill在扮演DJ的角色。Tony不确定自己对此有何感想，但他不得不承认音乐很棒），全场爆发出一阵掌声。Stephen俏皮地莞尔一笑，将Tony扯了回来。当Stephen当着他们最亲密的朋友面深深地吻着Tony时，Tony发出了一声羞耻的叫声。

“去找个房间！”Peter厚颜无耻地喊道。

Tony指着他。“你被停飞了。”

Peter伸出舌头叫喊着，此时May姨敲了一下他的头。

Stephen笑了笑将Tony拉得更近，而其他人也纷纷加入了舞池。Tony将头倚靠在Stephen的肩膀上看着。他看了看手指上的戒指，用拇指在上面摩挲着。

Stephen握住了他的手吻了吻那戒指，蓝色的眼眸微光闪烁。他放下Tony的手然后亲吻他的嘴唇。Tony呢喃着投入了这个吻，手臂环绕住丈夫的腰。

Tony不记得有什么时候他曾如此快乐过。他将头靠在Stephen的肩膀，双眼缓缓闭上任由Stephen带着他来回摇晃。Stephen将下巴抵Tony头上，脸上带着微笑。

他们都是如此满足，在彼此怀抱中，如此欢欣。

Tony睁开眼睛，看着派对越来越热闹。他抬起头望着Stephen。Stephen低头望着他，微笑着。

他们亲吻着，手指彼此交缠。

Tony决定也许他可以再次开始喜欢上派对。

只要有Stephen在他身边，一切皆有可能。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：本文就如作者所说，就是想让托尼好好睡上一觉而写的，小蜘蛛也干得漂亮！当奇奇和托尼在一起的时候，一切都有可能。  
> 希望你们看得愉快！


End file.
